Aliens, Robots, and Ghosts! Oh My!
by Unknown by You
Summary: Under the order of a mysterious employer, Skulker kidnaps Danny. And when Lance, Ilana, and Octus find him near the site of an empty Mutraddi ship that crash-landed, they think he might be a disguised Mutraddi beast sent to eliminate them.


**AN: I thought about doing this last Wednesday after watching the Sym-Bionic Titan episode "The Demon Within". It's set after the Danny Phantom episode "Phantom Planet", but it isn't really set after any peculiar Sym-Bionic Titan episode (this might change later on). Also, if any of you guys figure out who Skulker's employer is, and you are saying to yourself **_**'Psh, he's not that big of a deal'**_**, in the sense of the story, it is, because as far as we know, he was killed by the Disasteriod. I don't exactly know where this will go, but I have a feeling that it will have a sequel. Let me know if you have any ideas by reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. I am only doing this for fun—not for money.**

**Some notes: "**Talking.**" **_**'**__Danny thinking.__**'**_ _**"**__Skulker's employer talking through the PDA.__**"**_

**(Danny's POV) Amity Park, Illinois—Saturday, 3:00 pm **

As I walked home from Tucker's house, I made a mental note to call Sam tonight and ask if Tuck could tag along and watch the movie that the two of us were going to watch in her basement theater. When I made it to my house, I walked through the front door and went straight up the stairs to my room, eager to avoid my parents if they came out of the basement and wanted me help them with some new invention (meaning that they would probably want to test it on me). Plopping down on my bed, I took off my backpack and tossed it away, not really caring where it went. I felt a wave of cold wash over me, and a tingling sensation replaced the cold as it passed. Instantly alert, I scrambled up into a sitting position in my bed. I stared down my nose as I watched my Ghost Sense escape my mouth; the swirl of blue mist disappeared into the air.

Vaguely aware that the ghost could simply be something as stupid and annoying as the Box Ghost, I bolted off my bed, crashing to the floor in my rush. Kicking away the sheets that had become tangled around my legs, I scrambled up again. I grabbed my purple backpack from my desk where it had landed. I swung it around behind me, shoving my arms through the straps. I willed the bright ring of white light to form around my waist, split into two, and travel their separate ways up and down my body. As one of the rings passed my head, I closed my sky blue eyes. When I felt the ring of light pass, I opened my now glowing, neon green eyes. I pulled part of my bangs in front of my eyes. It was no longer ebony black, but instead as white as snow. I checked to make sure that my jumpsuit had replaced my red usual t-shirt and jeans. It had.

I moved over to the side of my room that over-looked the street. Turning intangible, I jumped though the wall. Once outside my house, I leveled out as I fell, turned tangible again, and started flying away from the house with the neon signed that declared to the world that the building was indeed labeled "Fenton Works". I still thought of the house as the home of Amity Parks' "greatest" ghost hunters and their children, but everyone else thought of it as the house where the "legendary" Danny Phantom lives.

I immediately started searching for the ghost, flying high above the town. I had found while patrolling one night that when you flew above, you could see more than when you flew closer to the ground at streetlamp level. I randomly turned and followed some of the streets from above that were close to my house, knowing that my Ghost Sense had a somewhat close range. I decided to checkout an abandoned warehouse that was only a few blocks from where I was that I had found the Box Ghost in a couple of times before.

When I was half-way there, my Ghost sense went off again to indicate that there was a ghost nearby, or that I was at least heading in the right direction. As I approached the dilapidated building, I turned invisible and intangible, and phased through the roof. Still invisible and intangible, I floated down and hovered about a foot off of the ground. When I saw that there was no one in there, I turned visible and tangible again, I and I landed lightly on the dusty floor. I noticed that there were lots of boxes placed somewhat randomly around the room. Some were closed, while others had been opened and tipped on their sides, their packing peanuts and contents spilled on the floor.

'_Something isn't right here. My Ghost Sense lead me here, so there should be a ghost here somewhere, but I'm on the only floor of the building. Something's off,'_ I thought to myself, trying to figure out the problem. Noticing a nearby pile of boxes, I floated over to them. When I reached them, I turned them invisible. Nothing. No one hiding behind them, waiting to jump out at me.

Right before I was going to turn around to go check some other part of the room, something came up behind me. I felt something being pressed against my side. I screamed as immensely painful electricity jumped and arced over my body, giving me shock close to what I had experienced that fateful day that I had first stepped into the portal. I reverted back to my human form as I fell to the floor, the edges of my vision starting to fade into the darkness as I began to fall unconscious.

"What a surprise. I set the place up to trap the Box Ghost to use as bait against you, and yet you come here yourself," said a rough voice, laughing.

I looked up at the tall, metal armor-clad figure with the flaming, green Mohawk, who was grinning wickedly down at me. I glared at him from my pathetic position on the floor as I realized who had set me up. "Skulker," I said, through gritted teeth.

"Miss me, whelp?" he asked, still grinning and leaning forward slightly.

"Hardly," I said. "What do you want?" I asked, fighting to stay conscious.

"Oh, the usual. To hunt you down and hang your rare little pelt proudly on my wall. But that will have to wait, for now. I have a little job to do with you. My employer has some plans for your little town and needs you out of the way. So, until we meet again ghost child, nighty night," he said, smirking at his last remark.

Wondering why someone like Skulker would say "nighty night", Skulker swiftly lifted his foot and kicked me in the side of the head with his metal boot. Hard.

As I blacked-out, I couldn't help but think _'Oh, that's why.'_

**(Skulker's POV) Sherman, Illinois—Saturday, 3:45 pm:**

When I reached my destination, I retracted my metal jet-like wings into my armor, and hovered in place as I switched what I was holding into my other hand. Strengthening my grip on the anti-ghost net containing the ghost child, I taped the PDA attached to my arm. A picture of my employer—it wasn't really that much of a picture; all you could see were his eyes (the rest of him was hidden in shadows)—appeared on the screen.

"_Are you in position?"_ said the voice belonging to the pair of red, glowing eyes that seemed to be floating in the darkness.

"Yes," I answered.

"_Good… And you used the Plasmius Maximus on him, correct?"_ he asked.

"Yes. He will be powerless for three hours, and will most likely be unconscious for most of that time," I replied.

"_**Excellent…My **__**associate**__** has just informed me that he has sent an empty Mutraddi ship through the rift gate to your position on a collision course. It will crash-land and make it look as if the boy is the next Mutraddi beast that has been sent to Earth to eliminate them," **_**he said. I saw the glint of white fangs as my employer no doubt was grinning wickedly. ** "…**Right," I replied, not knowing whether I should say something or not.** "_**Now, I want you to drop him from your position in the air. We need him to look banged up, as if he really was thrown from an alien spaceship that was crash-landing on Earth. The tree branches will give him some cuts and scrapes, and his impact with the ground will possibly cause some bruises and maybe a small crater in the dirt around him, but only if we're lucky,"**_** he said, grinning.** "**Right, will do," I said. I tapped the screen of the PDA again and the image disappeared. Looking down, I realized that I was at least fifty feet above the forest that was my "position". The nearest town was at least a mile or two away. I grinned. No one will hear his pathetic little cries of help. "Tally ho," I said, smirking as I let go, and watched green net with the ghost child fall to the ground. I turned around, let my metal jet-like wings out of my armor, and flew back to my employer's lair to receive my payment of weapons. **


End file.
